Stay With Me
by SouthernGirl26
Summary: A story about Logan and Rory's life including her graduation and beyond! ROGAN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story contains spoilers so if you don't want to be spoiled don't read! I decided to write my own version of how I want things to go! Enjoy and I hope you like it! I do plan to finish my other stories. I have more time now that school is out! I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

_**Stay With Me**_

**May 2007: Rory's graduation day!**

It's early morning and the couple is lying in each other's arms sleeping peacefully. As the sun goes across Logan's face he moves slightly careful not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. He glances at the clock on the bed table and it reads _7:15 am_. Logan rolls his head to the side to look at Rory. Logan gently places his left hand on top of her head and runs it down through her hair as he lowers his lips to the top of her head and kisses her softly.

"Ace" he whispers.

She responds by burying her head deeper into his chest. He smiles as he tightens his embraces and whispers again:

"Rory".

Hearing Logan say her name wakes her up. She opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Good morning" she mumbles.

"Happy graduation day" he beams with pride as he leans in to kiss her.

Rory quickly pulls back from Logan with wide eyes.

"Oh my god! What time is it? I need to start getting ready!" Rory states in one breath as she bolts out of bed and starts to freak out.

"Relax Ace, you have close to two hours to get ready" he responds trying to calm her down. "I'm so proud of you" Logan whispers as he gets up out of bed and walks over behind Rory, who is staring in a mirror and wraps his arms tightly around her.

"Thank you" she smiles slightly. "I'm so scared" she says barely above a whisper as Rory turns around and looks at him.

"Come here" Logan replies as he guides her back to the bed and sits down pulling her in his lap. He raises his hand to her chin and turns her face so she is looking at him.

"I know it's scary but you will find your dream job and you will never be alone! You will always have me through good and bad times!"

"I love you" she murmured as she ran her hand along his cheek and leaned in to kiss him passionately.

Logan deepened the kiss as his hands found their way under her shirt. Her hands starting moving up her sides and made their way to her breasts causing Rory to moan with pleasure when Paris erupted into a fit of screams.

"I can't believe I overslept! I'll never make it in time!!" she bellowed at Doyle who was trying to calm her down but failing miserably.

"So much for a relaxing blissful moment" Rory sighed unhappily as she leaned her forehead against Logan's.

"We could sneak out the window" Logan joked as he winked at Rory.

"I need to shower".

"Do you really want to walk into the crossfire that is Paris Gellar?"

Rory started laughing at Logan's question.

"That's my girl" he said as he ran his left hand down her back noticing she was still a little tense.

Logan picked her up and gently set her on the bed and whispered:

"Let me help you relax."

"Logan, we don't have time!"

"Only five minutes" he smirked as he started to remove her t-shirt.

She quickly removed his as he leaned down and started kissing her forehead and working his way down her body. From her neck he made his way down in between her breasts. He quickly moved to her right breast and kissed underneath it making her nipple hardened. Logan then moved his mouth to her nipple and placed small kisses around it before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it making Rory moan and wiggle underneath him. After doing the same to her left breast Logan made his way down the middle of her abdomen. He stopped short of her underwear and slowly slid them down her legs. Rory quickly spread her legs granting him access. Logan quickly kissed his way up the inside of her leg.

"Hurry Logan" she breathed heavily.

She felt him hardened above her as he went down on her hard and fast. She gripped his hair as her hands ran down his back. She quickly flipped him over on his back and starting placing kisses on his dick. Feeling himself start to harden and shake under Rory he quickly flipped her back over and went down on her again.

A few minutes later Rory's head was lying on Logan's bare chest.

"I love you" she stated.

"I love you too Ace so much" he replied.

"I need to go shower or I'll be late for my own graduation! Want to join me?"

"I thought you would never ask."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm not very good at writing sex scenes sorry about that! More to come! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Is there anyone out there

**A/N: Is there anyone out there?? I'm so sorry this story has been neglected! Life has been incredibly busy! I hope you enjoy the update. More to come soon. I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Mariana, who has waited, waited, and waited for this chapter. I hope you like it.**

The couple quickly put on some clothes and made their way to her bedroom door. They could still hear Paris ranting and raving to Doyle in the main living area.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking at Rory.

"Is it possible to ever be ready for the wrath that is Paris Gellar?"

"Good point" Logan stated. He took a deep breath before saying "Here we go Ace".

As Logan opened her bedroom door Doyle looked at them with a _help me_ look on his face. Rory walked over to Paris to try to reason with her while Logan went to make small talk with Doyle.

Rory pulled Paris into a hug as she began:

"It's ok Paris. Today is our day to shine. We have worked hard. Today is the day we are honored for our college successes".

Rory pulled back from the hug.

"Now take a deep breath and go get ready. It will be ok we won't be late".

"Thanks Rory. I temporarily lost my head for a minute".

"It's ok Paris we all have moments of insanity" she said trying to keep her laughter at bay.

"Come on sweetie let's go get ready" Doyle said soothingly as he walked over to Paris.

Logan and Rory watched as the couple made their way to the bathroom in silence. Logan walked over behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head down to where his lips were next to her ear.

"You did good Ace. You saved us all from the not so level headed Paris Gellar. How can I ever show you my gratitude?" he smirked as he started to nibble on her ear.

As he made his way down her neck Logan heard her moan and then squeal with delight as he spun her around to face him. Logan cupped her face in his hands as he captured her lips for a slow, soft, sweet kiss leaving her weak in the knees. He walked them backwards as they continued their little make out session. They walked backwards until she pinned him up against her bedroom door. She ran her hand up under his white t-shirt across his chest as she deepened their kiss. Aroused, he walked her backwards until they reached her bed. Logan then lowered them onto her bed and ran his right hand up her right leg. He quickly removed her shirt and licked his lips in anticipation as he stared at her breasts. Rory saw the desire in his eyes as she quickly rolled them over. Rory ran her tongue up his abdomen and neck to capture his lips in a hard lustful kiss. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Bathroom is free. Next time, be sure to close the door please" she stated slightly irritated.

"Right, thanks Paris" Rory replied trying to keep from laughing.

"Huntzberger, you are so going to get us in major trouble someday". Rory exclaimed laughing against Logan's chest.

"As Logan finished laughing he said "My plan worked".

Rory wrinkled her brow.

He continued "I got you to relax".

Rory gave him an "_oh right"_ look as she leaned in inches from his lips and slowly caught his lips in an appreciation kiss. She looked up at the clock and it read _8:05_ _a.m._

Rory and Logan quickly got re-dressed and made their way to the bathroom. While Rory took a shower Logan shaved. They decided against their previous plan of showering together given their recent foreplay. They both knew had they showered together Rory would surely be late.

"Your turn" she announced as she stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"It certainly is" he smirked as he looked her up and down.

He took a step closer to her and started to take off her towel. Rory placed her hand on top of his.

"As much as I love all your energy this morning we can't do this. I have to be at school in forty minutes. I'll make it up to you later" Rory whispered as she winked at him.

"I'm holding you to that" Logan murmured as he kissed her forehead.

While Rory went to get dressed Logan took a shower. Within thirty minutes they were dressed and headed toward Yale.

As Logan pulled her in for a quick hug he whispered in her ear: "I'm proud of you Ace".

Rory pulled back and smiled at him as she leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. As she found her place in the graduation line Logan went to find the gang as they were holding him a seat.

"_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" _a woman announced as Rory walked across the stage and her family and friends cheered.

"That's our girl Lor" Christopher said with pride as Lorelai wiped a tear from her eye.

After the ceremony Rory was bombarded by hugs and congratulations from her family and friends.

"Sweetie I'm so proud of you" Lorelai remarked as she hugged Rory tight.

"Way to go kiddo" Christopher beamed.

As Rory finished thanking and hugging her family they made their way o their cars as she turned to her friends.

"Congratulations reporter girl" Colin replied as he pulled her into a hug.

She hugged the rest of her friends and noticed someone was missing.

"Finn?"

"Yes love?"

"Where's Logan?"

"His dad called as you were you and the other graduates were walking out" Colin answered.

"He put up a hell of a fight but you know daddy Huntzberger in the end he lost" Stephanie added.

"Why don't we go to the Pub to celebrate reporter girl's graduation?"

"Sounds like fun. Meet around 7?"

"Sounds great" Stephanie exclaimed excitedly.

The gang made their way to their cars and within minutes dropped Rory off at her apartment.

"Bye, see you all tonight" she stated as she got out of the car.

She smiled as she noticed Logan's car. Rory quickly made her way inside. As she walked in she noticed it was quiet. Rory made her way back to her bedroom and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. Her room had white candles lit everywhere with red rose petals covering her bed and floor. She saw Logan slide off the bed to a down on one knee position.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" he said as he produced a three carat princess cut with trillion side stones.

Rory got down on her knees in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands.

"I would love to be your wife" Rory whispered through tears.

Logan placed the ring on her finger as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

TBC.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you like the update

**A/N: I hope you like the update. My other stories will be updated soon. Please be patient with school I am incredibly busy. **

As happy tears streamed down Rory's face she leaned in and captured his lips in a sweet, sexy kiss.

"I love you" she whispered as he wiped her tears away.

"I love you too Ace" Logan repeated intertwining his right hand with her left hand.

"I love this year's graduation compared to last year's graduation!" Rory finished as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I agree one hundred percent. Last year was hell!" Logan stated as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Pulling back she studied him closely.

"What?"

"What kind of wedding would you like?"

"Why are you asking me?" he asked surprised.

Rory placed a hand on each cheek before answering.

"I don't want to be one of those brides who you see on television that makes every single decision without consulting their groom".

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist before replying

"I love the fact that you want to include me with all the details of the wedding. I'll do anything I can to help but my beautiful _Ace_ you don't have too. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams" Logan finished as he traced the edge of her cheek bone with his finger.

She moved onto his lap and laid her head on his chest as Rory looked into his chocolate brown eyes. She leaned in until their foreheads touched. Feeling Logan's breath hit her bare shoulders and chest Rory felt herself getting aroused. Taking his hand she helped guide it under her shirt and up her side.

"How much time we got?" Rory replied breathing heavy as her heart rate increased.

"We have time" Logan assured breathlessly as he nibbled on her ear.

Hearing her moan with pleasure he continued his assault on her ear as he ran his hands across her chest stopping just short of her breasts.

Suddenly she pulled back. Logan looked at Rory curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Thirty second timeout to get naked".

The couple quickly got undressed and for a moment just stared at each other in their naked state. Rory stepped close to Logan and began slowly running her hand across his warm, bare chest. As her hands ran the length of his abs she placed _lustful_ kisses on his chest. Pulling back to look him in the eyes she saw the same desire reflected in his eyes.

Stepping forward she ran her leg up his length. Feeling him start to lose control she reached down and rubbed his length between her hands.

"_I want you so much"_ he whispered.

Logan quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. As she lay on the bed he straddled her. He noticed her nipples hardened in anticipation as her breathing increased. Logan traced the contours of her upper body with his fingertips stopping briefly at her breasts to devour each one a little. He fondled them at first, then kissed them, and finally sucked each breast gently as his hands found their way to her clit.

Feeling herself start to lose control, she quickly turned them over so she was on top. Rory ran her hands through his hair as she straddled him just above his length. She felt his breath hit her breasts causing her to moan in pleasure

His left hand found her ass as Rory felt him enter her slowly. She arched her back as Rory enjoyed the feeling of him being inside her. Feeling her shiver Logan knew she would be coming soon. Rolling them over his penetrations was slow then faster as Logan felt her losing all control. As his penetrations continued she ran her hands down his back, across his ass to the inside of Logan's legs. Rory felt his length start to harden while still inside her. She spread her legs wider as she started to grind up against him. Rory pushed him back so she was on top again.

"_Let it go babe" _she whispered breathlessly as she licked his length with her tongue.

She then proceeded to kiss it as she felt him coming. Rory quickly straddled Logan again as she felt him glide inside her.

Moaning, she said quietly "_That's it babe come on". _

He ran his hands down to her ass and grabbed it as he turned them over so he was on top. Taking advantage of being on the bottom she ran her hands through his hair as she placed _lustful _kisses on his chest. Feeling him lose all control Rory felt him enter her again as his penetrations were faster as she felt his need explode inside her. As he finished Logan rolled back over and pulled Rory close to him. Breathing heavily he quickly bent his head down and kissed the top of her head.

"That was amazing" Rory remarked.

"I believe that was some of the best sex we ever had. It was just powerful. I love you Rory Gilmore soon to be Huntzberger" he finished proudly.

She smiled as she wrapped her left arm around his waist.

"I love you too Logan, my soon to be husband".

The couple had nothing but a sheet covering their naked bodies. Logan had his left arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into his side. Rory had her left leg between his two legs as they began to make small talk.

"So tell me Ace, what is your dream wedding?"

"To be honest, I don't really know" Rory replied cocking her head to look at Logan.

"I thought every girl knew what kind of dream wedding they wanted" he stated slightly surprised by her answer.

"Not always. I do know one thing though and that is I don't want a long engagement. I want to be your wife as soon as possible".

"I'm happy to hear it. I can't wait until we are married" Logan beamed as she captured his lips in a soft kiss.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Lots more to come real soon. Review please.**


	4. AN

August 8, 2010

**Author Note**

I'm aiming to have the following stories updated by Saturday, August 14th! I'm sorry I've been so neglectful! I really miss my writing so I'm going to start back! The others will hopefully follow soon after

Meant To Be

With All My Heart

Gone

Lost Loves

Stay With Me


End file.
